Tools Of Destruction
by LittleTalks99
Summary: Because Karai was just an orphan The Shredder found, she was nothing more then the most deadly tool of destruction in the Shredder's dangerous arsenal of tools of destruction. Karai wonders if she really is who she is said to be while Leo has questions himself. SPOILERS FOR RAPHAEL AND SPIKE: THEIR LITTLE MOMENTS, CHAPTER 5. 2012 cartoon. (Title inspired by the R&C game.)


**Tools of Destruction**

That's what Karai was to The Shredder; A Tool, a deadly tool of destruction to defeat Master Splinter and his disciples. There was no love. She wasn't his daughter, she wasn't even Master Splinter or Tang Shen's daughter no...she wasn't Miwa. Miwa died with Tang Shen. No Karai, she was an orphan from an unknown origin that The Shredder happened to find. The only reason she was adopted is because The Shredder saw an opportunity to make a living weapon under his control.

Karai didn't always obey her "father" though. She didn't kill Leonardo when she had the chance because she thought of him differently; a fun guy who could give her an adventure. He may be naive, but he was adorable. She loved that about him. Karai had encountered Leonardo earlier when he was with Raphael, Donatello and April, trying to find a ring for Spike. She spied on the four until Leo caught her, and the two dueled it out...until Donatello showed up. But Leo used this advantage to leave a nasty wound on her face that had stopped bleeding, but was still very visible.

She then got what she knew was coming: Her punishment. Being scolded by The Shredder and receiving an abusive punishment...nothing new for her. She failed her father after all. But she was sick of it. She wanted something better.

In her room, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing. She was writing a note.

"_Dear Leonardo,_

_I'm tired of this. I know we're sworn enemies, after all, you're a disciple of Hamato Yoshi and I'm a kunoichi in the Foot Clan, but would you believe me if I actually did...and still do want a way out of the Foot Clan? Of course you don't, I'm not trust worthy. Besides, I left you to fight that...mutant one time. Your brother tried to warn you about how dangerous I am, and he was right. I am dangerous, but..but as days have gone on, I've began to question my father. That's right, I'm the Shredder's daughter. He wants Hamato Yoshi dead because of his love falling in love with his now worst enemy instead of him, but he needs to move on. There are more important things to worry about then having your enemy killed...but that's made me wonder...am I really his daughter? Does he love me, or am I just the most dangerous weapon in his dangerous tools of destruction? Am I Hamato Yoshi's daughter? Am I an orphan he found? Am I The Shredder's daughter? I don't know, but I wish I knew. One day, I'm going to find out the truth. And when I do...I'll make a choice of my own from there. But if he turns out to be using me...please accept me and forgive me. I like you, Leo. But the truth will wait...until I find out that one day._

_Love, Karai._"

Karai knew that she was never going to send it to Leo, so she crumpled up her paper and threw it away. Karai then rested her head on bed, trying to go to sleep.

Meanwhile at the Lair, Leonardo was in his room, trying to find a piece of paper and pen. He had Raph, his brother question what he was doing, but he couldn't tell him the truth...not yet. But he would know the truth once Donnie spilled the beans. Leo just couldn't bring himself to talk about Karai again despite this. He found a piece of paper and started writing.

"_Dear Karai,_

_I don't hate you. I never did hate you. I think you have good in you, but you are misguided. You act like you're an all around bad girl, but I can see that you have that attitude to look threatening, to feel powerful. You've failed to kill me and my brothers the multiple times you have encountered us. I think you don't want us dead and your conflicted because you are in a place you don't want to be. I'm just speculating though, as you really could be an evil person who's planning her moves carefully. But I don't think so. But if you really are good, then why are you hiding it? Is it to make The Shredder happy? Because if that's the case...then your only a weapon to him. A tool, a dangerous tool of destruction. Do you hide your goodness because you don't know how to show it? There are so many questions I have about you and so much I want to tell you, but I can't. I will one day discover the truth about you. And when the truth is discovered, what'll happen next depends on what happens. But if there is one thing I know, it's that I haven't gotten over you. I still like you. Foolish of me yes, but I can't stop my heart from feeling what it's feeling. But until that one day comes, my feelings still stand._

_Love, Leonardo._

_PS: I am sorry I gave you the wound on your face. You probably won't forgive me but...if you do forgive me...thank you._"

Leo crumbled up the paper and threw it away, knowing that he will most likely never give it to Karai.

"Hey Leo, come here!" Raph yelled. Leo left his room, ready for whatever Raph had to say. It would most likely be about Karai.

The two may never be able to discover the truth about one another and the two may never fall in love, but it didn't hurt for them to write down their feelings in secret...as long as no one finds out. But maybe, just maybe, if the two knew the truth, they could work something out.

**A/N: I just thought I'd make a little Leonardo X Karai one shot inspired by the latest chapter of my series of one shots (that move forward and follow a story), Raphael and Spike: Their Little Moments. I got the idea for the fanfic from the title of a Ratchet and Clank game: Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Destruction. Listening to credit music of Tools Of Destruction + Inspiration = This. Well...I need to go write a Ratchet and Clank story soon.**

**I'd also like to make clear that I do not think Karai is Miwa and The Shredder is lying to Karai to get what he wants and such. It's a theory. But we'll see.**

**That's all. **

**(I don't always add an author's note, but when I do, it's because I got shit to say.)**


End file.
